GATYTA ENAMORADA
by NOTA-fic
Summary: Madoka se convierte en una gatita y se pone cariñosa con Ginga.


_BIEN ESTA HISTORIA ES INSPIRADA EN UN FIC DE RESPLANDORROSA626._

_**GINMADO**_

* * *

Madoka se encontraba como siempre en su computadora. En el sótano del B-pit, juntó con su amigo pelirrojo que estaba exhausto sobre el sofá, después de haber tenido barias intensas batallas en solo la mañana ahora toda la tardé se la pasaría durmiendo y despertaría en la noche solo para dormir nuevamente.

-Bien, lo bueno es que terminé a tiempo- dijo Madoka para estirarse en su silla.

Dio una mirada a su amigo, Ginga, que aún estaba durmiendo en el sofá y dio una pequeña sonrisa al verlo tan despreocupado, _para ser un Beyblader legendario. S_iguió mirando a Ginga durante un rato, por alguna razón no podía retirar su mirada de él. Ella sentía algo por Ginga desde que lo conoció adoraba su entusiasmo, su pasión por el Beyblade, sus cálidos ojos dorados y podría seguir.

-¡_Ho, no! - _Madoka dijo para sus adentros al saber la razón por la cual no podía dejar de mirarlo. Ella se avía enamorado aún más de él.

Entonces se dio un golpe en la cara, con la palma abierta_-¡no!, ¡deja de pensar en el!- _se regañó. Todo el tiempo trataba de hacer a un lado este triste enamoramiento para tratar de que desapareciera, pero parecía que cada día se hacía más grande su amor por él.

*Miau*

Madoka se voltio a su computador para ver que hay avía un anunció con la imagen de una chica vestida de gatita. El anunció hacía un escandaloso ruido de maullidos que para ser tiernos provocaban mucho ruido en el lugar que anteriormente estaba en completo silencio.

_-¡despertara a Ginga!-_ Madoka pensó de golpe al oír que Ginga se movía un poco y se quejaba a la vez.

Madoka rápidamente trato de cerrar el anunció pero le costó encontrar la "x" en el anunció para cerrarlo. Entonces como última alternativa dio "Clic" en el anunció con esperanza de que cesara el ruido y para su suerte cesó cuando ahora en el anunció avía unas letras que decían: _"Gracias por aceptar, pronto serás una..." _y al final avía una imagen de otra chica vestida de gatita.

Madoka se quedó muy confundida, pero decidió no darle importancia a un anuncio publicitario.

-En la noche-

Ginga empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente. El cuál esperaba ver a Madoka en su computadora examinando unos beys o reparándolos pero para su sorpresa Madoka no estaba por ninguna parte del sótano.

-¿Madoka?- dijo Ginga para ponerse de pie y estirarse-¿dónde estará? - dijo para sí mismo mientras observaba el perímetro, ya era de noche, logró darse cuenta cuándo vio por una pequeña ventana.

*Miau*

-¿¡Hee!?- Ginga fue sorprendido por un maullido.

Entonces trato de buscar al responsable y fue cuándo en una puerta que estaba poco abierta miro una colita que obviamente era de un gato.

-no sabía que Madoka tuviese un gato- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta, la cual abrió lentamente para mirar un gatito, o eso esperaba.

-Ginga? -.

-¿!MADOKA!?- grito Ginga al ver a su amiga con unas orejas de gato y una colita de gato que pasaba por debajo de su falda. Dio un paso atrás mientras miraba que Madoka se ponía de rodillas y lo miraba inocentemente.

-Miau, miau- decía Madoka.

-¡¿Madoka que te pasó?!-dijo antes de resbalarse con una pieza bey que estaba tirada en el suelo- auch, Madoka háblame!- pidió Ginga ahora sentado en el suelo.

-miau?- dijo Madoka para ir estilo gatito hasta donde estaba Ginga y ponerse sobre él, lo que provocó que Ginga se pusiera rojo y a la vez mas confundido- Ginga - dijo para acomodarse en su pecho y empezar a ronronear.

-Madoka que est~-dijo Ginga antes de que Madoka empezará a lamer dulcemente su Coello. lo que provocó que Ginga se sonrojara más y dejará salir por accidente unos pequeños gemidos-_dios!,_ _esto se siete tan bien-_ pensó antes de reaccionar- Que estoy pensando!, ella es mi amiga! -entonces rápidamente y con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo la tomo de los hombros y la alejo rápidamente de él.

-miau?- dijo Madoka confundida.

-¿Madoka que estás haciendo?, ¡deja de comportarte así! - dijo Ginga ahora firmé, aunque en el fondo él quería dejarla seguir.

-Ginga , miau- dijo Madoka para hacer caso omiso a lo que Ginga decía y tomar una de las manos de Ginga y empezar a acariciar su cara que tenía ahora un ligero color rosa en sus mejillas.

Ginga no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más, al ver la tierna cara de Madoka que ahora que la podía sentir era tan suave y se quedó hipnotizado por lo linda que se veía sonrojada.

-_no es la primera vez que te veo así de linda- _dijo Ginga en voz baja aun mirando a Madoka.

El desde que conoció a Madoka no solo comenzó a conocer a las mujeres, también comenzó a amarlas en especial a la chica que se avía robado su corazón el primer día que la avía visto quedarse hasta tarde despierta solo para reparar a pegasus. Era la indicada, con la cual quería estar toda su vida, no importaba que no fuera una Beyblader, él estaba completamente perdido en su sonrisa y sus ojos color zafiro como para darle importancia. Aunque avía un problema...ella era su mejor amiga.

Ginga empezó a acercarse a la cara de Madoka, la cual al mirar sus intenciones solo dejo que el la acercara más a él, con su mano en la cara de Madoka la atraía lentamente hacía el.

Sus labios estaban a centímetros y ambos estaban listos para romper el espacio, Cuando de la nada. Las orejas y cola de gato desaparecieron.

-¿Que paso? -dijo Madoka confundida, antes de darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus labios.

-Madoka, yo ham, tu….- dijo Ginga sin saber por dónde empezar a explicar sabiendo que Madoka lo mataría.

-No puede ser ese anuncio era real- dijo Madoka sin una pisca de enojo y aun en la misma posición.

-¿que, anuncio?- Ginga no entendía mucho de lo que Madoka decía.

-olvídalo- dijo Madoka mirando fijamente a los ojos color dorados de Ginga- ahora, ¿en que estábamos?- dijo seductoramente para entrecerrar los ojos sin dejar de mirar a Ginga.

-Madoka…- dijo Ginga sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba, pero al mirar lo ojos zafiros de Madoka toda su confusión se perdió el ellos. Haciéndolo olvidarse de todo completamente, en su mente ahora solo estaba ella.

Ginga se acercó mas a Madoka igual que ella hasta romper el poco espacio que avía entre ellos. Se perdieron juntos en un profundo y delicado beso.

-te amo Madoka- dijo Ginga cuando se separaron.

-Yo también te amo Ginga- dijo Madoka mirando a los ojos de su héroe que la protegía de todo peligro y la protegería sin importar lo que pase.

Con eso regresaron a otro beso que ahora estaba lleno de pación, aumentándola como Ginga tomo con una de su mano libre la cadera de Madoka y la atrajo hacia él, al tiempo en el que ambos se recostaban en el suelo.

_!JA A, FIN¡_

* * *

_Ja quería poner lemon pero nooooooo! X,D_

_bien espero les guste y pues nada ADIÓS!_

**_¡COMENTA!_**


End file.
